


Identity

by WerewolvesAreReal



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Female Spock (Star Trek), Five Year Mission, Gen, Sex Change, Trans Female Character, Transporter Malfunction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesAreReal/pseuds/WerewolvesAreReal
Summary: On the Enterprise a routine landing-party finds themselves inexplicably altered by a transporter malfunction.Spock does not see this as a problem.





	Identity

“This week's summaries, Sir,” says Ensign Chekov. Like everyone else, he seems to be making an effort to stare hard at Spock's face – jaw set, eyes blank.

This might be more convincing if Spock hadn't caught him staring at her legs three times today. She accepts the reports silently.

Chekov resumes his post. Glancing once at her scanners, Spock deems the _Enterprise's_ current situation stable and evaluates the Navigation reports. Positioned like this, turned toward the center chair with her legs crossed, she can see Kirk is sitting with his whole body angled away from her.

A fairly ridiculous pretense, when Kirk usually watches Spock 78% more than anyone else on the bridge.

2.81 days ago the transporters experienced an unexpected surge of power while returning four officers – Spock included – back to the ship. Those officers – Spock, Dr. McCoy, Crewmen Davis, and Lieutenant Zera – were somehow altered at a genetic level and transformed into the opposite sex.

Naturally, Chief Engineer Scott has been working feverishly to reverse the change. Crewmen Davis requested – and was granted – time off, but Dr. McCoy continues in his duties despite clear distaste for his bodily changes. Lieutenant Zera – the only member of their party who now possesses a male body – has by contrast adjusted acceptably, though she often wanders around the Science labs complaining that her body is 'hideous' and 'awkward.'

But Spock, somehow, has become the ship's primary object of speculation.

She knows this is true. Humans often forget her Vulcan hearing, and Vulcan women have even better senses than men. So she is aware of every whisper when she passes crewmen in the hall – every disconcerted comment sexualizing her.

Odd, that humans take so long to adjust to what lies in front of them.

Spock continues working through Alpha Shift. She has already adapted to her smaller size; her total strength is slightly lesser, but she has also noted a definite increase in flexibility. She makes a mental note to visit the ship's gym and test her new limits.

Spock and Kirk take lunch together at 1330. They do not usually share meals, preferring to keep one of them on the bridge, so Spock correctly infers that Kirk has something to discuss. They sit down together – Spock with a heaping salad, and Kirk with a turkey sandwich dripping with cheese – and Kirk hands over a data-padd.

It contains a report from Mr. Scott.

“He thinks the process will be ready in three days,” says Kirk cheerfully. “Which is far better than what I expected, considering we're still not quite sure how it's _possible_ for the transporters to change genetics. The medical community will go wild once the reports start to circulate.”

Spock examines the data carefully. “According to Mr. Scott's specifications,” she says, “Each altered crew-member must go through the transporter individually.”

“Yes.” Kirk takes a large bite of his sandwich, swallows. “He has to tailor the process to each person.”

“Interesting.” Spock scrolls down. “And I see that Dr. McCoy has, of course, confirmed that our bodies are stable?”

“Yes. So Scotty is taking the time to be thorough – there's no danger in waiting a few extra days. Unless Bones goes postal and destroys Sickbay.”

An interesting turn of phrase, but ultimately irrelevant. Spock checks a few more points and sets down the padd.

Up until this point she has assumed that Mr. Scott's reversal of the accident would require the original landing party members to return through the transporter simultaneously. She believed that reversing the effects would be accomplished most easily by reproducing the circumstances of the original incident.

The report changes things.

“I will have to speak to Mr. Scott,” Spock decides.

“You'll all be back to normal soon enough, Spock.”

Spock shakes her head. “Naturally, I will assist Mr. Scott in altering the transporter for the purpose of assisting Dr. McCoy, Lieutenant Zera, and Mr. Davies. However, I do not intend to undergo Mr. Scott's process.”

Kirk blinks at her. His hands freeze with the sandwich halfway to his mouth; he carefully sets it down. “You don't... You can't mean that. Why wouldn't - you'd be stuck as a woman, Spock!”

“Yes.”

“That's crazy.”

“I have decided I prefer this form,” Spock informs him. Kirk gapes. Tapping the padd to pull up the medical portion of the report, Spock rises. “I should discuss the particulars with Dr. McCoy; excuse me, Sir.”

* * *

Dr. McCoy _could_ make an attractive woman, in ideal circumstances. The possession of two X chromosomes has allowed him to retain his dark hair – chopped down aggressively, perhaps to make a point – but he stands even shorter than before, and his features have been oddly softened. Not that there is anything 'soft' in his character. Standing in the middle of Sickbay in an oversized male uniform, hands on his hips, face red and tight with anger, he mostly manages to look crazed.

“We should be halfway through the crew evaluations,” McCoy rages. “Nurse Rogers, I don't care if you have to drag Ensign Cole by the ear, just _get him in my Sickbay._ Chapel, go grab Tracy Soyet from Engineering. And - “ he catches sight of Spock. “What do you need?”

“A word,” Spock says. “If you have the time, Doctor.”

“Hmmph,” says McCoy, but he waves her forward. As they enter McCoy's office Chapel rushes past, shooting Spock a grateful look.

Once isolated from the remainder of Sickbay McCoy flings himself into his chair. “I don't know how the devil you can stand walking around in a skirt,” McCoy says. “Creepiest part is, you actually make a pretty gal, Spock. Or you would, if you smiled once in awhile.”

“Thank you,” says Spock, choosing to take this as a compliment. “How are you adapting, Doctor?”

“Adapting? I don't plan to adapt to anything. Because this had _better_ be a temporary situation. That damn transporter has flung me around through time, space, and alternate universes, but this is too far. A man has to have some dignity.”

Saying so, McCoy glances around and makes an irritated motion with his hand. Longing for a drink, Spock hazards.

“You will doubtless be glad to learn that Mr. Scott has prepared a method for reversing the process. He expects it can be tested and implemented in less than 72 hours.”

McCoy straightens. “Really? I won't forgive you if you're fibbing, Spock.”

“I do not 'fib,' Doctor.”

“Well, hot damn. I guess I can put up with three more days. Even you have to admit it, Spock – you must have been happy when you heard that news.”

“It is certainly fortunate that your situation has resolved,” Spock acknowledges. “However, I will not be returning to my male body.”

“What! Is there some difference with your genetics? I can work with Scotty - “

“That is appreciated, Doctor, but unnecessary. Based on his report, Mr. Scott is perfectly capable of restoring my body. However, I find that I would prefer to remain a woman.”

McCoy's mouth drops open.

“You'd _what?”_

“I do not see the use in repeating myself,” Spock says. “I have come here to ascertain whether this is feasible, or if the transporter has introduced any irregularities in my new body that would make the prospect dangerous. Additionally, I expect that Starfleet may require a psychological examination to justify the change and confirm that I am making this decision in full cognizance.”

This explanation doesn't seem to help. McCoy leans back with wide eyes, pressing a fist to his mouth, and says nothing for a minute.

When he finally speaks his voice is careful and slow. Professional.

It is invariably disconcerting when McCoy remembers to weigh his words.

“Spock. I had no idea you were transgender.”

“I would not say that I am,” says Spock, surprised. “The human concept of being 'transgender' implies identification with a sex that does not match a person's physical body. I am, in fact, currently in position of a female body, and I find it perfectly adequate.”

McCoy's eye twitches. It's the only sign of an emotional response. “Ooookay. Did you ever want to be a woman _before_ the transporter accident?”

“I have, of course, considered the matter in a theoretical sense. But the mind is far more important than the physical body. Vulcan does not have a translation for the word 'transgender,' Doctor, because the physical form is unimportant to us.”

“Ah. Of course it is.”

“Additionally, my decision has been made for purely logical motives.”

“Logical,” McCoy repeats. He crosses his arms. “Right. What exactly are those 'logical' reasons?”

Spock hesitates. “I expect Starfleet will require a report to properly adjust my records. I will list my rationale then.”

“For god's sake,” McCoy bursts, professional veneer flaking away. “Can't you just admit when you _want_ something?”

Spock stands. “Your understanding is not required, Doctor. Will you administer the necessary tests?”

McCoy gazes at her with something approaching pity. “Yeah, alright,” he says. “I'll say this, Spock – you always manage to surprise me.”

* * *

Kirk asks to speak with Spock later that night.

“Dr. McCoy has informed me that I was insensitive,” he says, studiously examining Spock's quarters as though he's never been there before. “And that I owe you an apology.”

“How ironic,” Spock notes. “For all his praise of emotions, Dr. McCoy is not usually what I would term 'sensitive.'”

“I'm telling him you said that,” Kirk says, smiling tightly. “But he's right. I was rude today.”

“You did not say much of anything,” Spock points out. “I did not take offense to your response, Sir.”

“You told me something important,” Kirk says. “And I called you crazy.”

“Humans are unfortunately prone to hyperbole.”

A pause stretches between them. “A few days ago I told you that you didn't have to wear the women's uniform,” Kirk says, apropos of nothing. “You said it was the only choice in compliance with regulations, given your current body.”

“That is true,” Spock agrees.

Kirk doesn't find it necessary to expand on this memory. Instead he switches tack. “I'll defend you decision to Command, of course.”

“Thank you.”

“But I have to ask, Spock – are you sure?”

To this, Spock can only raise an eyebrow.

Kirk smiles ruefully. “I suppose that was a stupid question,” he says.

* * *

  
Three days later, Dr. McCoy, Crewmen Davies, and Lieutenant Zera are restored to their original bodies.

Spock declines Mr. Scott's uncomfortable offer to take advantage of the transporter adjustments, firm in her decision. After supervising the transposition of the others she returns to the bridge and takes the con. The captain's seat seems overly-large. Spock is now five-foot-ten, approximately 146 pounds. An average Vulcan female.

The chair is too large, but her hands finally seem to be an adequate size. Spock steeples her fingers and considers the viewscreen.

“Incoming message from Starfleet,” says Lieutenant Uhura. Her voice is clear and measured across the quiet bridge. “We are ordered to proceed to Sector 7 to mediate a diplomatic dispute; I'm forwarding the details to you now, Commander.”

“Navigator, lay in a course at warp four,” Spock confirms. Her own voice comes out high and light. Spock feels a shiver run down her back, impossible to quell; but no one on the bridge turns around. They are, already, becoming accustomed to the change.

“Yes, Sir,” says Chekov from his station. No hesitation.

Spock leans back in the center chair and braces her hands on the side.

Upon reflection, it doesn't seem too large after all.

The rest of the day passes like any other.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably continue this at some point, but I think it works decently as a one-shot, so I'm posting this chapter for now.
> 
> Given the number of fics where people get their sexes switched in transporter accidents, I'm honestly baffled that I can't find any stories where people want to keep those changes. (And if you have recommendations, let me know!)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Agency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938640) by [Cactaceae28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cactaceae28/pseuds/Cactaceae28)




End file.
